


Brotherly Love

by ScarecrowsBoytoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Big Gay Love Story, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, To Be Continued, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowsBoytoy/pseuds/ScarecrowsBoytoy
Summary: In a failed prank attempt against George, Fred saw something he never wanted to see. He decided on the best course of action... Maybe now would be the best time to show his brother how much he loved him. Luckily the other Weasleys were not home... He was going to make George his. He knew it.After their first encounter, the twins make their way to Hogwarts, their home away from home. Was the train ride going to go as smoothly as Fred thought?(-MORE CHAPTERS TO COME-)





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> (-MORE CHAPTERS TO COME-)

Their room was painted in a thick rough cream with a rough edgy wooden trimming. The door frame matching the trimming. Everything was the same in their bedroom but so different at the same time. On one side of the room stood an edged wooden desk which allowed for a lamp to be sat upon, in the centre of the room lay a red and golden carpet, with the Gryffindor "G" sewed to it. It was obvious the shaggy-haired twin's mother had sewed it in the free time she had after sewing their Christmas sweaters for the year. One bed was in the left corner, the other to the right. The one on the left had a red quilting with some stains on. Nothing too bad, just spilt "drink" Fred would argue back while George settled for an orange quilting with a purple "W" stitched onto it with no stains on, it looked pretty new (for something in the Weasley's house that is.)

 

Sat on the stitched orange bed sat a pretty upset George. Through his mind played the last few moments of his life back in his head. The family had gone out and left him home alone. How he wished that Fred was there. He found it so tuff to be alone, he just found it boring and felt he was being punished somehow. Excluded from the family. It wasn't fair. Fred and he had just snuck out in the Ford, Molly found them but only George got punished- or so he thought.

 

As he walked around the familiar room that mainly smelt of Fred, which did not help him feel any better, he just felt low. Weak, and bored. He had put an arm against a wall before-

 

BAM!

 

The door came crashing open! George whirled across the room and then propelled against the cold wall of his bedroom. He had no idea what was going on. He felt his body being twisted around so he could not see who it was. All he got was a glimpse of black trousers. That could be anybody he thought. He was extremely scared. His eyes starting to form tears... Why couldn't his brother have stayed home he thought. He could have saved him. George had been stupid enough to leave his wand on Fred's bed. He felt defenceless-Well he was defenceless.

 

George felt the wall catch his small body. His hair falling in front of his freckle covered face. A hand gently finding itself rob slowly from the back of his head, travelling down his soft back, sweat started to emerge from George's forehead as the rather rough hand found a home just above George's arse. The other hand snaking itself around his waist holding him close. George could tell this was a man who was intruding on his body from how rough the hands felt and how masculine the man smelt. It reminded George of the boy's dorm after everyone had sprayed their several deodorants. He felt the hand above his arse become stronger to the point it almost hurt the small twinky redhaired Weasley.

 

The mysterious man slowly leaned in close to George's right ear, resting his head on the boy's shoulder; George felt a rather cold breath of air blow against his ear, sending chills down his spine. Gathering goosebumps against the young boy's skin. The mysterious man gently lowered the hand down to hold George's bubble-shaped arse. George practically yelped at this sudden action. As he did this the man whispered in his ear showing his identity. George could not believe who this... intruder was!

 

"Feeling rather excited are we Georgie?" His other half had whispered almost teasingly while the grip on his brothers arse tightened. Fred left his head resting on George's shoulder while he moved his other hand from around the waist to low down just above George's crotch, teasingly rubbing gently around the area listening to George's moans for him to continue. Fred slowly let go of George's arse and moved a finger slowly around his hole, gently touching the surrounding area, every now and then pushing in hard and pulling back out and continuing his routine around George's tight hole.

 

"F-Fred, please. No more teasing. Just do it"George begged, showing no remorse or guilt in his voice for how wrong this truly was. Until this moment, George had been almost speechless aside from a few moans and begs. And Merlin was George wrong if anything Fred took this opportunity to tease the younger one even more. Fred backed away from George and turning George with him. Fred pulled George's smoother hair hardly bringing his face close to his own and leaned in, kissing his "perfect" (As Fred told George) lips, slipping his tongue in, snaking it around in George's warm mouth, distracting him from the fact that Fred was slowly guiding him to his bed. Fred roughly forced George to the bed, him falling on top of him. Fred still exploring Goerge's mouth with his tongue, roughly kissing the smaller framed boy while his hands ran their course over George's body, trying to find the youngers crotch.

 

Once Fred found it, constant moans escaping George's pink delicate lips, Fred broke the kiss, half for air and half for the energy to move on. He stood up, pulling George's legs apart and kneeling in between them, pulling the twinker of the two closer to the edge of the comfy bed. He bit the zipper and pulled it down with his head, softly kissing George's covered member when he was done. George was still shocked by the idea that just 15 minutes ago Fred and he were in the families little blue Ford Angelia coming back from a daytime "trip" as they called it, George's way of telling Fred he was ok with all this though was by the excessive moans escaping his lips everytime Fred had done something. Fred bringing George out of his thought process by the sudden loss of his black school trousers, he was now only in his Gryffindor sweater and his black underwear, which were already half off. Fred pulled the underwear down too, throwing them backwards landing on the others bed.

 

Fred lowered his head down onto George's thick member, taking half of it into his mouth, wrapping his lips around his brother's dick. Fred swirled his tongue around the tip, mostly paying attention to the slit, softly licking the slit causing George to moan a little too loud for Fred's liking. The now partly annoyed boy became a lot more forceful with his approach. He now roughly licked the tip, sucking it harshly but not enough to hurt George. George lowering his hands to grab Fred's thinner hair and pushing his twins head down and pulling it back up rather slow at first but slowly increasing in pace. Fred bobbing his head in sync with George's pushing of his head. He was so turned on, he couldn't stop imagining fucking George and taking his virginity. George started to thrust into Fred's warm mouth, causing ultimate pleasure, he was so close. It was almost as Fred could tell this as he suddenly backed off causing George to whine for more and for him to continue.

 

"Not just yet little Georgie! Don't want you finishing too soon on me" Fred's response alongside his wicked chuckle and mischevious smile somehow made George feel not only turned on but also worried for his own safety a little bit. Fred slowly crawled up on top of George and went back to extreme kissing while George managed to "cool down" as Fred whispered into his ear.

 

After some time of kissing, Fred randomly and quite suddenly turned them both over so George laid on top of his older twin though Fred still in the lead. George now sat just above Fred's crotch and with his legs resting/kneeling either side of Fred's. Fred took the advantage here and ground his raging hard dick into George's delicate hole causing George to let out more of a shout than a moan of shock but also pleasure.

 

Fred pulled George into a heated kiss again just before pushing him over off the bed and bending him over the high orange quilted bed. He bent over George, whispering in his ear "Suck Georgie" just before slowly tracing his finger over George's lip and pushing into his mouth. Obviously, George took this as a chance to show off, wrapping his lips around the finger and licking it like it was his brother's dick. Sucking as soft but hard as he could, smothering it with his tongue. Before he could be used to this strange but pleasurable bit of contact he had, Fred pulled the finger out and traced it over to George's arse hole. He traced it just around the hole, and out of nowhere pushed it in slowly causing George to make an "O" shape with his mouth, letting out a moan that Fred had not heard since he accidentally rubbed George when they were 13. Good memories Fred thought but not as good as the one he is about to make, he started thrusting his finger inside his brother harshly causing him to moan out in partly pain but mostly pleasure. George pushed his butt backwards creating a steady friction that George knew he loved over the small pain he felt. He felt his red locks being pulled hardly back to face his brother, their lips connecting while Fred rapidly fingered George, only getting faster and harder.

 

Soon after Fred was satisfied with George being prepped. Fred pulled his finger out, checking that his love was not at all hurt. George just nodded to signal he was ready and wanted it as much as Fred did. On this queue, Fred turned George over, and pushed his dick against George's lips, pushing past the soft layer stopping him from getting inside his beloved brother. Grabbing George by the head, Fred was as quick as a flash to start pistoning his dick into George's warm mouth. Fred clearly loved this by the constant moans of "Merlin, yes. Make it as wet as possible, It's the lube you're getting."

 

Fred then yanked George up by the hand, pulling him into his arms for a short rough kiss while groping his ass as hard as he could. Spanking him harshly as he kissed him. Fred slammed George against the wall while positioning his cock in the right place to penetrate the other.

 

"I want to kiss y-you while you do i-it" George managed to moan out despite all the attention his areas where getting. Fred responded by forcing his tongue into George's mouth causing him to moan while Fred forced his cock into George's tight hole. George was so tight, so warm and most importantly of all, so his now. There was no way George would not let Fred do this everytime he wanted to now. He slowly pushed his full length in, the full 7inches of pure thickness causing George a lot of pleasure and pain. It took a while for George to get to used to it but once he was he simply nodded, incapable of even speaking now, let alone say "move" to his twin. His twin pulled his length all the way out aside from his head and slammed back, out and then back in and repeating that a few times while lowering his hand to slowly jerk George off, Goerge being slightly bigger than Fred, in sync with his thrusts. His brother's virginity was his, and his arse was his forever more.

 

Fred pace fastened as his brother's moans slowed down a bit. Fred feeling the warn inners of his brother causing him to have to edge himself a lot to keep himself enjoying this moment. His brother was so warm and tight that it was like it was hugging Fred's dick in a tight embrace. Fred brought a hand down to spank George while he quickened the pace on both his thrusting but also his jerking. Fred grabbed a handful of Fred's hair while he started to fuck his brother extremely hard and feeling so free and absolutely guiltless. He gathered he hit George's special spot by the moans the younger was currently releasing. Both boys were in absolute paradise. Fred slowed down his thrusting but still thrusting hardly into George's prostate moaning loudly himself, pulling George in for a passion filled kiss, their tongues twisting against each other, their dicks both ready to explode with their cum. They were both so free and both so horny. George was backing his ass back onto Fred's dick as fast and hard as he could, he was essentially fucking himself on his brother's dick at this point. He was Fred's cockwhore and he knew it. He loved it. He wanted nothing more than for Fred to pin him against this very wall and wreck him. George letting out moans with each spank from Fred, George tried to warn Fred but it was too late, George was shooting long white needle-like streaks of cum over the wall and in Fred's hand. This was all Fred needed for him to cum himself. He started to thrust as deep as he could inside of his brother and shot his very own piercing needles into his brother. He had done it. He had claimed his brother.

 

As he pulled out, both boys let out a soft but loud moan, George slightly hissing at the semi pain. Just as they gathered their clothes while panting and talking about how great it was and how they are doing it again for sure and how George was his, they heard their front door slam shut, thank Dumbledore for them finishing in time. 

 

"Fred! George! Time to go to Diagon Ally. You better have cleaned that bedroom up while we were out!" Their mother's familiar voice shrieked through their rather large but confined house. Both twins heard footsteps throughout the house, mainly on the stairs while they ran to grab their clothes...

 

Fred still could not believe it. George was really his. Forever. He could not wait to brag to Lee Jordan later about it via owl.

**Author's Note:**

> (-MORE CHAPTERS TO COME-)


End file.
